reencuentros y recuerdos
by mamv15
Summary: leon regresa depsues de 6 años de irse y encuentra a ella az una chica parecida a sophie que tien que ver esta niña con lo que paso cn sora y leon antes que este se fuera.


REEENCUENTROS Y RECUERDOS

Se me ocurrió est historia de la nada pero creo que no me quedo tan mal lean.

Tantos recuerdos acechaban por su mente hacia ya 6 años que no pisaba ese lugar que le traía tristes recuerdos tristes muy tristes pero a la vez también tenia recuerdos muy hermosos recuerdos inolvidables de los momentos que vivió ahí.

No hubiera querido regresar pero ese mismo recuerdo hermoso lo hizo cambiar su decisión de no volver nunca mas ese amor que el nunca llego a aprovechar por eso estaba de vuelta para poder ver si tenia otra oportunidad.

Empezó a caminar apresurado lo primero que vio fue la carpa de ese escenario que por mucho tiempo había sido su hogar.

Empezó a entrar poco a poco a la carpa y miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente recuerdos tristes otros graciosos otros dolorosos.

El escenario había cambiado mucho y que esperaba hacia ya 5 años que no pisaba ese lugar era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba se paro un segundo y vio un cartel de una obra presentándose.

Meter pan con la actuación de Sora Naegino (wendi), Yuri Killian (Meter Pann), y la aparición de Sophie Naegino (campanita).

Sora.- fue lo único que pudo prenunciar.

Entro justo cuando la obra estaba comenzando

Se podía ver como una pequeña niña que no supera los 5 años vestía una traje de hada otra persona el que le perseguía un hombre con traje de marinero con bigote la pequeña tenia una gran habilidad ya que se posaba de trapecio en trapecio sin fallar ni una sola vez saltaba para atrás así engañando al que lo perseguía llego a arrinconar a la pequeña en eso apareció otro chico vestido con un traje verde que salvo a la pequeña hada y la llevo a un lugar seguro

Después de eso a pareció la persona que le quería ver rápidamente usando un trampolín como apoyo paro la pelea entre estos dos y surgió la paz.

En cuanto termino la obra quiso ir a avisar que el estaba ahí pero fue en vano no le dejaron pasar.

Intentaría al siguiente día pero no se rendiría hasta que la viera a ella.

Pasaron varios días que para el parecían meses y por fin puedo entrar hasta el final de tan maravilloso escenario ese día no había funciones por lo cual estaba vació.

Estaba ya caminando cuando…………………………………

Usted que hace aquí acaso no sabe que hoy no hay función además esta prohibido que gente no autorizado entre así al escenario con que derecho se cree usted.- era la misma niña que había visto subida a un trapecio como si fuera un columpio.

Subió la mirada era ella era…………………………………………….

Sophie.-dijo atónito no lo podía creer.

Como sabe usted mi nombro yo no lo conozco a usted.- dijo la pequeña saltando en dirección al otro trapecio y tirandose a la red.

Me llamo Leon Osvaldo y tu como te llamas.- le dijo ayudándola a salir de la red.

Mi nombre es Sophie Naegino.-dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia.

¿Naegino? Acaso eres pariente de Sora Naegino.

Sip soy su hija dijo la pequeña con sino de orgullosa.

Y tu padre essssssss.- dijo interrogándola.

No lo tengo señor nunca lo conocí mama dice que se fue.

A ya veo.- dijo preguntándose Sora tenia una hija no lo podía creer además quien seria el infeliz que la dejo con tan hermosa niña.

Sophie, Sophie donde estas.- una voz la llamaba.

Ahí esta mi mama me tengo que ir mucho gusto en conocerlo señor.- dijo yéndose a paso lento.

Espera.- dijo cogiendola del brazo.

Justo aprecio Sora y este la soltó

Aquí estabas Sophie te estaba buscando tu tío Yuri quiere que entrenes con el para la obra que vamos a presentar en unas semanas no puedes fallarle.

Sora.- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella levanto el rostro hacia donde la habían llamado se quedo asombrado solo pudo pronunciar una palabra que ya había olvidado algo que la hizo sufrir.

Leon.-

Okeyyyyyyyyyyy aki terminop me avisan si la continuo o no porsiaca mandeme sus rewis a mi correo ya no es lorenamilloneshotmail si no alejandramilloneshotmail ok tons bye eeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
